Rosario Plus Sengoku Driver Season 1
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Evolution. Something every living being strive for. Human. Vampire. Succubus. You name it, they would wish for evolution. Well, they will be tested soon enough. But are they ready for the next step? The presence of one boy will decide that. This one boy… will decide their fate. Season 1 of (at least) 3.


**Saisho ni itte oku(Let me say this to start)... : This story will be f*cking awesome.**

**Why? Because it will have Kachidoki Arms... .**

**... . Yeah okay, that's enough fooling around. But seriously though; Kachidoki Arms is so f*cking awesome. Saw it's debut and man it's overpowered... . In terms of defense mostly. I mean... all of those lasers it took from the Dandeliners... . God, talk about overboard... .**

**Alright, enough of Kachidoki Arms. I can gush over how awesome it is when I debut it in this story. ... Which will be in a long time... . God damnit... . Anyway, a _Rosario + Vampire_ crossover story with _Kamen Rider Gaim_... . And judging by the _All Kamen Rider Crossovers Archives_ with certain Filters on... I'm the first one who wrote a KR Gaim/R+V.**

**Yay... ?**

**Now, I'm sure you feel a bit tedious because of this crossover. Come on, let's face it; there's not much completed R+V/KR fics. 36 crossovers in total, and only 6 are complete technically. Thus, 30 incomplete R+V/KR crossovers; which included my Decade/R+V unfortunately... .**

**Well, here's to hoping to being lucky number 7. ... Okay, better bring in the Disclaimer before I rant about how lucky number 7 actually is considering... . God damnit! Disclaimer! Where are you?!**

**Disclaimer: _Symbolic Joker_ does not _Rosario + Vampire_ nor does he own _Kamen Rider Gaim_ or the _Kamen Rider series_ in general. Nor does he own anything that's from other series or media etc. They all belong to their respective owners. What he does own is the OCs created by him that will appear in this. Any OCs created by other Authors will be credited.**

* * *

"Aono Tsukune?"

The average-looking adolescent snapped out of his shock from seeing how weird the surrounding area was only to find that a person about his age was standing in front of him.

Tsukune noted that despite being around his age, the young man seemed to not to the attend the same school as him despite the similarities in colors. Tsukune was wearing the Yokai Academy Male Uniform, which consisted of a green blazer, white buttoned shirt underneath along with a red tie, brown pants and shoes. To complete his look off averageness; Tsukune had short brown hair and brown eyes.

The young man in front of him, however, had long shaggy black hair with quiet but fierce brown eyes that were in a darker shade than Tsukune's own and wore completely different clothes. Though as stated before; the color scheme matched with Tsukune's Yokai Academy Uniform. The young man wore white long-sleeved shirt that had yellow stripes, though the end of his sleeves were a darker shade of yellow and had reached to his palms to the point you could mistake it for fingerless gloves at first glance. Though, Tsukune did notice the sleeve had been sewed shut around the thumb, but not for the other fingers.

Over the shirt was sleeveless green coat with a hoodie, the green color matching with Tsukune's blazer. The shirt was further tucked away into the young man's brown baggy pants, which in turn were tucked away into his black boots. To complete the assembly were customized headphones that were oddly in two different colors. By that, Tsukune meant that the right half was green while the left half was black.

"My name is Sengoku Yoshiya." The odd family name was enough for Tsukune to impolitely stare at the young man named Yoshiya. Yoshiya, in turn, merely sighed like he had gotten used to this. "The 'Sengoku' of my name does not mean 'Warring States' as one would think at first glance. The 'Koku' means 'Extreme' instead of 'State' or 'Country'. As such, the 'Sengoku' of my name means 'Warring Extreme'. Andāsutando(Understand)?"

Tsukune could only dumbly nod at that, which caused Yoshiya to nod as well before turning around. This allowed Tsukune to see that core pieces of the headphones had symbols on them. When Yoshiya turned around, Tsukune saw that the green half had stylized white 'C' in the shape of being made out of wind, though that was only a guess. When Yoshiya motioned Tsukune to follow him, the average-looking teen saw that the black half had a stylized white 'J' that seemed to be made out flames instead.

And now they walked towards the main building of the Academy. Tsukune can't help but feel uncomfortable by the silence, and was slightly envious that Yoshiya was able to counteract it with the music blasting through his headphones. Tsukune really felt awkward since the guy he was following apparently wasn't one for small talk.

"Look out!"

Both young men turned their heads back. It would seem despite the loud music he was listening to, Yoshiya was able to hear the feminine cry of warning behind him. Both young men saw that a young woman about their age with pink hair and wearing the Yokai Academy Female Uniform was on hazardously riding on an out of control bicycle. Seeing the incoming danger. Yoshiya couldn't help but instinctively push Tsukune out of the way while leaning out of the way himself.

As Tsukune fell down, he couldn't help but notice that once Yoshiya snapped out of his instincts; the black haired young man had just put on an 'Oh Crap!' face when he realized what he just did. However, Tsukune also noticed that the pinkette had leaned towards a side in an effort to barely miss one of them. Unfortunately, she had crashed into Yoshiya as they both leaned towards the same side.

***CRASH!***

It was a bad day to be Sengoku Yoshiya. Actually, if you asked him; he would answer that it would _always_ be a bad day to be him. However, if you asked the pinkette that had just crashed into him; she would answer today was the best day to be Sengoku Yoshiya, as today marked the day where everything changed for the better.

* * *

"Nya (Meow)! Good morning everyone! I'm Nekonome Shizuka and I shall be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year!" A young blond woman who looked about to be in her late 20s proclaimed to her classroom of students, among them was Tsukune. Her blond hair was a bit yellowish-orangish instead of the standard bright yellow, and her eye color was unknown as her eyes were constantly sewn shut and it doesn't seem like she would be opening them anytime soon.

Shizuka-sensei's outfit consisted of a simple white blouse with an orange skirt, the assembly being complete with low heel sandals. It should be noted though, that some parts of her hair were in tuffs that were shaped like cat ears. "Now, before I continue; is there anything you all would like to bring up?" At this, Shizuka-sensei subconsciously turned to a specific student, as she had gotten a note from the Headmaster about his choice of clothing.

"Yeah teach! Why the hell does _he_ get to wear something else besides the uniform?!" One of her new students spoke up, pointing to the specific student that Shizuka-sensei turned to.

It would seem that, contrary to what Tsukune believed, Yoshiya was indeed a student of Yokai Academy. And by a stroke of luck; he was in the same class as Tsukune. The Aono boy couldn't help but sweatdrop at that fact.

'_Oh well, it's not like she's going to be in the same class too. Though I kinda prefer it if she did._' Tsukune wistfully thought back to earlier today, when Yoshiya had been run over by the cute yet somehow still beautiful green-eyed pinkette. She had introduced herself as Akashiya Moka, a Vampire.

Yeah. What a weird joke. One that may be taken too far since she actually bit through Yoshiya's neck. What was even weirder was that she looked like she _came_ from 'drinking' Yoshiya's blood. It was at that point Tsukune asked if he knew the girl, since he thought the two were playing a bad joke on him. A tomato-faced Yoshiya denied it, though Tsukune couldn't help but saw recognition in Yoshiya's eyes when he first saw Moka.

Now that he thought about it; didn't Yoshiya had a similar look when he picked him up at the bus stop? It was hidden, but if you looked deep enough it was there.

"… that hard to believe?" Tsukune heard Yoshiya's voice telling their classmates. Like, _telling them_ telling them. It would seem that Tsukune had been thinking back too hard, as he had completely missed a verbal smackdown by Yoshiya. The class went quiet after that, and Tsukune tried to hid his confusion as much as possible. It would be kind of embarrassing to be caught like a deer in headlights just because he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, now that's all said and done… ," The chipper voice of Nekomone Shizuka began, not affected at all by the verbal smackdown. "… welcome all of you to Yokai Academy!" Almost every single student in her class had one thought. And it was: '_She's acting like nothing happened!_' "As you all know… ," Shizuka-sensei continued, totally oblivious to her students' thoughts. "… Yokai Academy is a school for Monsters!" Hearing those words from his teacher's mouth caused a record to scratch in Tsukune's mind.

He then processed what he had just heard. '_A school for Monsters... ? … . She's messing with us, right?_' Tsukune couldn't help but thought. Was playing bad jokes onto one another a requirement to attend Yokai Academy? Because if so, then he's going to walk to the Headmaster's office after this and ask if he was allowed to transfer to another school.

"Because of certain species' habits… ," For some odd reason, Shizuka-sensei turned to a certain female student in the class and gave a cold glare, despite her eyes still being closed. Said female student just glared back at her sensei(teacher) with equal intensity. "… Yokai Academy has many rules we have to follow! And unless it's an emergency or a special occasion; you are not to break it under any circumstances. Unless there are exceptions for you given by the Headmaster. So let's all follow the rules, okay?"

A certain student wearing green coat had only three words that summed up what he thought at the fact that students aren't allowed to break the rules under any circumstances. '_Total. Utter. Bullshit._' Was one Sengoku Yoshiya's thoughts. For Aono Tsukune however, his thoughts were more along the lines of this:

'_Oh My God! They're serious?!_' Understandably, Tsukune panicked as he had just found out that he was now attending a school for _Monsters_. '_Aw man! I knew this was mistake! Damn it dad! Next time you pick something up that you know belongs to somebody else, just give it back or just hand it over to the police!_'

"Hey, why can't eat the Humans teach?" Tsukune stiffened in fear when he realized that the person sitting _right next to him_ had asked that gruesome question. "Or better yet, _play_ with the girls?" The student next to him had a perverted look in his eyes as he licked his lips at the thought. The females in the class, with the sole exception of Shizuka-sensei, understandably gave the student a disgusted look and mentally cross him off of their 'Potential Boyfriend' list.

"Hm… let's see… ," As mentioned before, Shizuka-sensei didn't react like her female students at the disgusting student's question. Instead she merely treated it like someone asking her a _normal_ question. She was currently looking through the list of names she had in her hand, trying to identified the student. Finally, she revealed the student's name. "You are… Komiya Saizou, correct?" She didn't even bother for him to confirm or not, instead continuing. "Well, we can't have any of that. For one thing this school was made to promote peace between Humans and Monsters, more so on the Monster side since Humans are ignorant of us these days."

Tsukune sweatdropped at that and mentally made a note to himself that he should check the library or maybe even the Internet for old lores of Monsters to better protect himself since he would know their weaknesses.

"And another thing; the school's staff and student body is from head-to-toe are Monsters, so you won't find any here." Shizuka-sensei gave that useless piece of trivia. "Hm… I think it's because any Humans that are found wandering the near school are executed upon discovery?" Okay so it wasn't so useless anymore.

"We get it already. Can we got on with the introductions now?" Yoshiya muttered out in an impatient tone, though Shizuka-sensei ignored his impoliteness.

"Okay Yoshiya-kun! First I'll just take a roll-call to see if anybody's missing!" Irony struck as the door open to reveal a familiar pinkette to Yoshiya and Tsukune.

"I'm sorry for being so late!" The young woman apologized. "I got lost after the Opening Ceremony!" The girl explained, and Yoshiya couldn't help but thought that if he was in her position; he would've cried out fake waterfall tears so the teacher would be more likely to sympathize with him.

"It's okay, just take your seat, nya." Shizuka-sensei calmly let the girl go easy as she knew the school was a huge place and easy to get lost in for those who just began their first school year in the academy. But it was then the two ditzy females, as Yoshiya classified them, noticed that a majority of the male population of the class had gone slack jawed from Moka's appearance.

"T-T-That silky hair… ,"

"And those beautiful eyes… ,"

"I-It can't be a disguise!"

"B-B-Because she's too… ,"

"BEAUTIFUL!"

That last one was declared by almost all of the male students in the classroom, the notable exceptions being Yoshiya, Tsukune and Saizou. The females however, merely blinked as they tried to process what they just heard. The reaction follows; Shizuka-sensei didn't really care, Moka blushed up a storm as this was the first time she heard so many boys calling her beautiful while the other girls scowled when they noticed that Moka had captured all of the boys heart's through her beauty.

Tsukune wasn't effected by Moka's beauty as he got an earlier dose than the others but saw that her attention had been completely on Yoshiya when she drank his blood. And then Tsukune realized that Moka was telling the _truth_ when she said she was a Vampire. He panicked and wondered if Yoshiya had turned a Vampire because of that, but then wondered do other Monsters become Vampires if a Vampire drank their blood like Humans do?

Questions began forming in Tsukune's mind, and it was giving him a headache. '_I don't wanna get eaten… ._' Was Tsukune's pathetic thought as he slumped onto his table. But then he noticed that Yoshiya had been staring at him. A stare that clearly said "Calm down idiot' and Tsukune couldn't help but panic when he realized that there's a chance Yoshiya knew he was Human.

'_Was that why he picked me up?! Because he knew I was Human at first glance?!_' Tsukune thought up in panicked wonder. Yoshiya, however, could only sigh when he realized that Tsukune was panicking even further. Yoshiya gotten into a further bad mood when this happened:

"Yoshiya-kun... ?"

Moka just realized he was in the same class as her. And Yoshiya decided that the appropriate action was:

'_Goodbye sweet freedom._' Yoshiya managed to say his goodbyes in his thoughts before being tackled by Moka.

"It is you!" Moka hugged Yoshiya tightly, the young man barely being able to stay conscious through her tight grip. "Ara(Huh)? Tsukune is here too!" Seeing another familiar face among her classmates, Moka grabbed Tsukune and put him into the hug as well, though like the arm she had around Yoshiya; she was putting too much force in the arm around Tsukune.

"M-Mo… ka… !" Tsukune managed to struggle out.

"I… can't… breathe… !" Yoshiya finally managed to speak out his thoughts.

All three (along with a certain Neko-sensei...) were oblivious to the death threats from their classmates, both male and female, while some were just silently giving the three the evil eye as they wondered how their friendship will effect their plans… .

* * *

'_Should've let her choke me to death… ._'

Currently, the trio were walking along the halls of Yokai Academy, as with the majority of the student body. It was the first day of school after all. First years should familiarize themselves with their surroundings while older years should take the time to see if anything changed about the school they attend.

Back to the trio consisting of a Vampire, a Human and an unidentified Monster; Moka currently had her arms around Yoshiya's, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Tsukune was walking a bit behind them, and couldn't help but feel a little envious at Yoshiya for having such a beauty around his arms.

He wasn't the only jealous teenager that wish he was in Yoshiya's position, as all the other boys in the hallway felt the same way. Although, unlike Tsukune; they were a lot more bloodthirsty in their jealousy. Actually, it was taking all of Yoshya's willpower to deal with Moka _and_ ignore the death threats getting thrown all around him instead of just taking the time to slaughter every single idiot that opened their dumb perverted mouths.

'…_ . I need some serious counseling… ._' Yoshiya thought with a sweatdrop, noting that his thoughts had strayed into very violent territory. However, their little tour stopped when another student approached them. It was then that Yoshiya and Tsukune realized that this student was in the same class as them; in fact he was the student that questioned the teacher why can't Monsters take the 'easy route' by just eating Humans. '_Komiya… Saizou… ._' Both identifying thoughts were shared by Yoshiya and Tsukune.

"You are Akashiya Moka, right?" Saizou asked with what he thought was a charming smile, but really it was just a predatory grin of less than noble intentions. "I'm Komiya Saizou, a pleasure to meet you." The teen said with that same hungry look in his eyes. Tsukune tensed as he wondered what would happen next now that a 'bad boy' like Saizou had approached them, while the onlookers recognized Saizou and kept their distance as they had heard very bad rumors about the guy.

Yoshiya, surprisingly, was the only relaxed one in the whole area.

"But why would a beautiful woman like yourself be associated with a pair of losers like these two?" Saizou voiced out his thoughts before he suddenly lifted Yoshiya by his shirt. Yet despite the threatening gesture, the headphones-wearing boy just stayed relax, though some with keen eyes noticed that he was _forcing_ himself to stay relax.

"Yoshiya-san!" Tsukune called out to his friend in worry when he saw that Saizou had grabbed him. However, Tsukune couldn't help but be confused when he saw Yoshiya's eyes looked at his and saw no panic or worry in his friend's eyes. Tsukune couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through his friend's mind at the moment. '_Is he… so strong that guys like Saizou are nothing to him… ?_' Tsukune reminded himself that he was in a school for Monsters, meaning everybody but him was a Monster, including Yoshiya. '_But for him to not worry about Saizou threatening him, he must be stronger… ._' Tsukune concluded.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with a guy like me? How about we go where the three of us can have some fun?" The disgusting teen asked while licking his lips, not even noticing the lack of body movement by his 'hostage'.

"Tch. What are you, a kindergardener bully?" Everyone heard Yoshiya speaking up. "You're sixteen years old Saizou. How about you start fighting your battles with brains instead of dumb muscle? Maybe then people might actually feel threatened by you." Yoshiya insulted Saizou, to the surprise of everyone watching the spectacle.

"Hey, shut up!" Was the smartest comeback Saizou could come up with at the moment.

"'Hey, shut up'! Yeah that's _real_ original Saizou." Yoshiya rolled his eyes. "And what was that earlier? Were you trying to charm Moka or something? That wasn't a charming smile Saizou, that was pedophile face. A _pedophile_ face." Yoshiya stressed on the specific 'P' word. "You, Komiya Saizou, have managed to pull off a _pedophile face_ at the age of _16_. Now what does that say about your life?"

"Tch! How about… ," Saizou trailed off at the end, as he lifted Yoshiya further into the air while pulling his free hand into a fist and cocking it back with the intention of punching Yoshiya. "… you shut your damn mouth!" It was at this point he released his punch, though the most surprising thing happened:

First, Yoshiya pulled up both of his hands and grabbed Saizou's fist. Though, it was evident that he required both hands to keep Saizou's fist at bay. What happened after that was Yoshiya lifting his legs and wrapping them around Saizou's arm that was lifting him into the air, before successfully putting pressure onto the arm. The pressure was enough for Saizou to let go to escape the pain, causing Yoshiya to handstand to stop himself from falling unceremoniously onto the floor before cartwheeling away so he could put some distance between him and Saizou while also being able to stand onto his legs like a normal person.

"Bastard… ." Saizou cursed at Yoshiya, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Moka-kun?" Yoshiya brought in the source of the conflict into the conversation. "This can all be over with by you deciding who you want to hang out with." He explained to the pinkette, who smiled.

"That's easy! I want to hang out with Yoshiya-kun and Tsukune-kun!" Moka answered as she grabbed the Human in question (not that she knew that) before grabbing Yoshiya as well. "I'm sorry! But I rather have fun with Yoshiya-kun and Tsukune-kun!" Moka was so nice that she apologized to Saizou, despite him threatening one of her first friends.

"I don't think he meant 'fun' in that way Moka… ." Yoshiya muttered, though he was ignored as he was dragged further into the school by Moka along with Tsukune.

Because of that though, they missed Saizou swearing to himself that he would make Moka his woman.

* * *

"Wow! You must really be strong!" Moka complimented Yoshiya as the group was walking towards the assigned dorms. The dorms weren't far from each other, meaning the group didn't have to do anything like splitting up from each other.

"Fighting smart… it's just another form of power." Yoshiya stated to the others, which caused them to gain a thoughtful look on their face.

"Hm… , I'm not sure the other students would agree with that." Moka noted, having had to study up on the culture of other Monsters. Tsukune however, stayed quiet; as he wondered if he fought smartly like Yoshiya seem to do, would he be able to survive he stay at Yokai Academy?

'_I mean… , logically speaking here; the best choice is to get the heck out of here while I still can!_' Tsukune thought to himself. '_But… , I want to stay with Moka-san! And Yoshiya-san too, I guess… ._' It wasn't that he didn't like Yoshiya or anything, but it just feels weird saying that he wanted to stay at a school for Monsters just because of a guy (who is most likely a monster himself) he just met. If it was a girl on the other hand… .

"Wipe that pathetic perverted look on your face, Tsukune." A startled Tsukune jumped back, seeing that Yoshiya (who had been leading the group) had slowed down his pace so he would be next to Tsukune so he could safely whisper what he just said. Before Tsukune could say anything, Yoshiya merely pointed to the oblivious Moka; who was humming a cheerful tune to herself, unaware of Tsukune's thoughts.

"Ah… thanks, Yoshiya-san." Tsukune couldn't help but say it, as even though Moka was one of the most kind, innocent-looking girls Tsukune had the pleasure of meeting: She was still a girl. And most girls do not like it when boys imagine thoughts of her in… _certain_ situations and positions.

"Hn." Yoshiya merely grunted as they followed Moka to the dorms. And when they finally reached the dorms, both boys had to say it looked like a haunted house attraction.

Or something that belonged to a cemetery.

The tombstones all around the dorms did not help.

"Wow! Look at them! Talk about character, huh?" Moka was the only one in the group that seemed happy with the dorms' appearance. Tsukune credited to her being a Monster, but yet Yoshiya looked like he was… disappointed?

'_Guess Monsters like creepy places… ._' He sadly thought as he cried waterfall tears. "Y-Yeah… it's great." He lied, not wanting to blow his cover. Who knows what would happen to him if he was revealed to be a Human?

"It wouldn't kill them to do some cleaning up… ." Was Yoshiya's comment at the dorms' appearance. He didn't stick out for long though as he started making his way to the boy's dorms.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Tsukune called out, chasing after Yoshiya.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Moka waved to the boys, oblivious to the fact she practically had been abandoned by them since she wasn't allowed to follow them to the boy's dorms.

* * *

"Um… Yoshiya-san?"

"What is it, Tsukune?"

"Are we being threatened by Saizou-san…?"

"Why, yes we are, Tsukune."

"… And we are not panicking, why?!"

"Because panicking would give him control of the situation, Tsukune. Best way to get out of a fight unscathed is to stay in full control of the situation at all times."

"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

A few minutes ago, Tsukune and Yoshiya were making their way to classes like every other student, walking the main pathway which consisted of nothing but the road and dead trees. However, they were intercepted by Saizou, who had grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and lifted them into the air. Saizou threatened them to stay away from Moka, however getting his point across was a bit hard as Yoshiya had managed to stop Tsukune from panicking for his dear life.

"Excuse me, _I'm_ the idiot?" Yoshiya actually sounded insulted for some reason. "Who's the muscle-bound brute who attacks every single person who pisses him off? Is it me?" Yoshiya insulted Saizou, while Tsukune was trying to get out of Saizou's grip. However, he couldn't help but admire how Yoshiya had some control of the situation.

"Shut up!" Saizou yelled at Yoshiya, who still didn't looked threatened.

"Look around you Saizou. Look." Yoshiya ordered, and Saizou couldn't help but do so. Surrounding them were students who had taken interest in the conflict. "One of these students could possibly hold more power than you can handle. And one day, you just might piss of that person: And that person would utterly _obliterate_ you in response." Yoshiya explained, as the crowd had taken more interest in him.

"We all have pride Saizou. And our pride dictates that we won't let _punks_ like you push us around just because we felt like humoring you." Yoshiya stated, as the crowd started cheering for him. Saizou and Tsukune were shocked, with Tsukune being more awed by Yoshya's speech. "There's a saying in the Human World. 'The weakest dog barks the loudest'." Yoshiya quoted. "Guess who's the only one here that's doing any barking?"

"SHUT UP!" Saizou roared, letting go of Tsukune so he could throw Yoshiya at a tree full force. Saizou panted as Tsukune and the crowd was shocked. Then Saizou laughed at seeing Yoshiya not getting back up. "See now?! I'm the strongest! You're just some weak Monster that thinks he could solve things by talking!" Saizou boasted, but his laughter stopped when he saw a silhouette getting up in the smoke.

Yoshiya, though a bit roughed up, shrugged off any pain that Saizou managed to inflict with his throw. Evidence being that he was stretching his neck off to one side. "One… : Words do have power. Living in the Human World taught me that." Yoshiya said, now stretching his neck to the other side. "Two… : The strongest? I wonder if you'll keep saying that after spending time in this school after a few weeks?" At that, he began walking towards Saizou, who started feeling fear at how none of his tactics was working against Yoshiya.

"There are people in this school with much more power than you. I'm one of them. So I suggest you walk away now before you do something that will make me retaliate." Yoshiya warned Saizou, who looked like he angrily deciding whether or not he should follow or ignore Yoshiya's warning. But he didn't have to decide for long, as Yoshiya suddenly scoffed. "Come on, Tsukune. We're going to be late for class." With that, he walked away.

"R-Right!" The secret Human nodded in awe before running off to catch up with his friend.

* * *

"Hi guys! How was your morning?" Moka greeted the two boys as they entered the class. The rest of the boys in the class glared at Tsukune and Yoshiya for talking to the beauty that is Moka, while the girls were indifferent to the duo's presence.

"S-Scary yet amazing… ." Tsukune couldn't help but admit.

"Annoying… ." Was Yoshiya's comment on what had transpired minutes ago, as he made his way towards his seat.

"… Huh… ?" Despite still having her smile on her face, Moka's face still showed enough confusion that she had no idea what they were talking about. However, before she could inquire any further, the bell rang to signify that class had started.

Yet their teacher was no where in site.

"Yoshiya-san? Are you okay?" Tsukune couldn't help but inquire as he took his seat.

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yoshiya replied to the question, leaning onto his seat.

"Well… you look like you're struggling not to laugh at something."

"… . I may have did something before I met you on the way to class." Yoshiya admitted with a grin, and Tsukune couldn't help but wonder if he had to do with Shizuka-sensei not being in class.

* * *

"Nya! So many fishy-fish, nya!"

… Let's just say Shizuka-sensei was in paradise… . A paradise for cats that is… .

* * *

"Um… I've been wondering… ." Tsukune struck up a conversation for the group as they had their lunch break on the roof. Some other students tried taking their break on the roof as well, but they wouldn't share despite the roof being so spacious. So Yoshiya decided to give them an ultimatum: Either share the roof or just plain leave. Said students tried attacking Yoshiya for that, but he dodged.

He was also leaning on a railing when the students attacked. Guess what happened when they missed?

"We're okay… !" Those words of reassurance was enough to let Yoshiya and Moka sleep peacefully at night. Tsukune… still hasn't decided yet.

"What is it… ?" Moka was the first to answer.

"Moka-san… what's with that cross on your neck? Isn't it fatal for Vampires?" Tsukune inquired about the choker Moka was wearing, which had a rosary chained to it.

Moka giggled at Tsukune's response. "Well, I supposed if used correctly; rosaries could be fatal to Vampires." She noted while correcting Tsukune. "But generally they're just used to seal away a majority of our power." She explained.

"A majority?!" Tsukune said in shock. Very often that Moka forgets her strength, and had the tendency to accidentally shove both Tsukune and Yoshiya into a wall or something similar because of this. If what Moka said was true, then Tsukune realized that actual full power, no rosary to hold her back, Moka could potentially easily kill anyone with pure strength alone!

Then again, he is basing off everyone else's bodies were Human. Monsters are likely more durable and able to handle her strength. But Tsukune wasn't a Monster, now was he?

"Yes!" Moka nodded happily, unaware of the thoughts running around Tsukune's head. "Actually, I also become a scarier version of myself if my rosary is ever taken off! Or, so I've been told!" Moka decided that piece of trivia, with Tsukune unable to imagine a 'scary' Moka. It was just plain impossible with how innocent she looked!

Yoshiya however… . Nobody really knows what he was thinking. It was impossible really, considering how he usually kept to himself. "Does it really matter?" Yoshiya spoke up, causing his friends to turn to him. "Moka will be Moka, even if she does turn into a scarier version of herself."

"I… supposed you're right… ." Tsukune hesitantly agreed, which caused Moka to beam with happiness.

"You guys are the best!" She cheered, grabbing Tsukune and Yoshiya so that she could hug them. And hug them she did. Oh, and remember how she had the tendency to forget that how strong she was? This was one of them.

"M-Moka… !" Tsukune cried out.

"P-Please… stop… !" Yoshiya cried out as he could've swore he heard bones snapping under pressure.

* * *

"I wanna stay… but… ." Tsukune muttered, looking at the main building of Yokai Academy. Classes was over, with students allowed to spend the rest of the day however they liked. Tsukune used that time to pack all of his things and wrote a resignation letter. His heart wanted to stay, having made friends with Moka and Yoshiya. Yes, he even considered Yoshiya a good enough friend to stay in a school for Monsters for.

But there were things he had to live for. And staying at a school for Monsters was practically signing an early death sentence. Besides, who knows how Moka and Yoshiya would react if they find out he was a Human? They might sell him out out of loyalty to the Monster Race! He just shouldn't take that chance… .

"Tsukune?" Tsukune froze at hearing the familiar voice. Shakily turning his head, he saw that Moka was approaching him. "What's with all the bags? Is that… a resignation letter?!" Moka cried out, now getting why Tsukune was carrying all of his bags.

"Y-Yeah… ." Tsukune admitted, though inwardly cursed as he now had to come up with an excuse why a Monster wanted to go to a Human school. He judged Yoshiya's speech to Saizou earlier today, and acknowledged that Monsters lived in the Human World as well. Meaning it wasn't uncommon for a Monster to attend a Human school. Though now he was wondering if any of his old friends were secretly Monsters in disguised. "I figured I'd fit in more in a Human school, surprisingly enough!" He lied through his teeth, and prayed that it was enough for Moka to buy it.

"You can't!" The pinkette cried out, grabbing hold of his hand. Tsukune cried out Moka's name in surprise as a response, wondering why she felt so strongly about him leaving for the Human World. "I… I hate Humans… ." Moka admitted, to Tsukune's surprise. But it only reinforced the belief in his heart. "I used to went to a Human school, when I was younger. All the kids there just teased me over and over, because I told them I was a Vampire." She explained her past experience to Tsukune. "That's why… ! You shouldn't go to a Human school! Who knows what they would do to you!"

"Moka… !" Tsukune said with so much conviction that it silenced Moka instantly, with the pinkette noting that he added the usual "-san" honorific to her name. "What if I told you… I was one of the Humans you hate… ?" He sadly asked as Moka looked like someone had slapped her. Hard.

"W… What… ?" Moka weakly let out.

"Moka-san… ." Tsukune started, this time remembering to add the "-san" honorific. "I am… a Human." He admitted, as an ominous wind swept through.

"W-What… ?" Moka stuttered out in shock.

"I am… a Human." Tsukune repeated. "I'm sorry… Moka-san. With you and probably others in the school hating Humans… . I guess I have no place to be here… ." Tsukune said as he decided to walk away. No, not walk. The boy had quickly broken into a full blown sprint, dropping all of his items in the process.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out, but then hesitated when she remembered that he was a Human. "Tsukune is… a Human. But… he is also my friend… . What should I do… ?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Another voice rang out. Turning in surprise, she saw it was Yoshiyo.

"Yoshiyo-kun! But don't you have cleaning duty… ?" Moka said in surprise.

"I clean fast. Plus, not like the classroom was that dirty, being the second day of school and all." Yoshiya explained with a shrug. "So what's with all the bags? You and Tsukune planning to run away with each other or something?" Yoshiya uncharacteristically teased, causing Moka to blush up a storm.

"It's not like that at all!" A blushing Moka said, but then after she calmed down she adopted a sad look on her face. "Me and Tsukune… it would never work out anyway." She stated, thinking on the different reasons.

"Because he's Human?" Yoshiya rolled his eyes at Moka's reasoning, though Moka nodded.

"Yoshiya-kun… . Are you a Human too… ?" A worried Moka asked, seeing how Tsukune and Yoshiya were good friends in her mind. It wouldn't be too hard to believe that two Humans decided to stick together in a school full of Monsters.

And to her horror, Yoshiya nodded without a care in the world. "Eeyup." He admitted with his nod. "But will that really get in our friendship?" Yoshiya wondered, with Moka looking at him in confusion. "I mean, so what if I'm a Human and you're a Vampire? Should something trivial like what kind of species we are get in the way of friendship? Shouldn't the real thing that matters is our personality?"

"Y-You think… ?" Moka said, with hope in heart as she thought she could mend her friendship with Tsukune.

"Sure. I trust you Moka. Not 100%, but I trust you enough with a few things. Important things. You're a good person, Moka. And the world could use more good people like you. Maybe then, it'll finally be a better place." He said that last part more to himself than to Moka.

"I see… . Thank you, Yoshiya-kun." Moka said, as she placed her hands over her heart, her hope renewed. "I will definitely… restore my friendship with Tsukune!" She declared with conviction.

"I hope so. It'll be a shame to lose a nice guy like Tsukune." Yoshiya smirked a bit, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the strangest-looking plus bulkiest padlock Moka had ever seen. It was mainly white, with the lock itself being gold. It had a white flower pattern-symbol in the middle, inside a black circle that kinda reminded Moka of a tyre of a vehicle. Below the symbol was a small symbol that spelled 'L.V - 01'

"Hope that you knowing how to ride a bicycle equals to you knowing how to ride a motorcycle." Yoshiya admitted to Moka, as he unlocked the padlock. He then tossed it into the air. To Moka's utter shock; the padlock began unfolding itself and growing larger in size!

***THUD!***

Eventually, after fully unfolding and growing, it landed on the ground. Now the padlock was an off-road heavily customized dirt bike which had a white color scheme with pink highlights. The headlight had a similar looking design to the flower symbol in padlock-form, though the more detailed motorcycle form's petals reminded Moka of sakura petals.

Moka turned to Yoshiya, who merely shrugged. "Well, Tsukune did get a running start." Was his only comment, not bothering himself to explain how he gotten his hands on a padlock that could transform into a motorcycle with a push of a button.

Moka however, decided to trust Yoshiya and not ask. She instead got on the motorcycle, not bothering to look for a helmet of sorts. She was a Vampire, a being much more durable than a Human. Falling off a motorcycle at high speed would barely scratch her, even with a majority of her power sealed. "Yoshiya-kun… ." Moka started.

"Hm… ?" Yoshiya looked at her in curiosity.

"… Thank you."

* * *

A depressed Tsukune had started walking down the path at this point. Seeing as Moka wasn't even chasing him or anything made him even more depressed. He couldn't help but wonder if she left to tell the student body about it. If so, he better pick up the pace to the bus stop. Then again, who said the bus would even be there?

"Speak of the devil, and he will arrive."

"AH!" Tsukune shouted out in surprised, unaware he had reached the bus stop with the bus already there. The bus driver already opened the doors, giving Tsukune that creepy grin that he had come to recognize.

"So, did you give up?" The bus driver asked, having warned Tsukune how 'scary' Yokai Academy could be.

"I… ." Tsukune muttered out as he pondered. Had he really given up? He still had one last chance after all. He hadn't send in his resignation letter yet, so he still had a chance to take back his current decision right? But, Moka now knew he was a Human. If he gone back, the whole school might know and hunt him down to kill him! He should get on the bus right now if he wanted to live! And yet… Tsukune still wanted to stay. For some reason he was closer to Moka and Tsukune than his old friends from middle school.

However, before Tsukune could come close to a decision, he heard a loud surprised shriek originating from the middle of the forest caught him by surprise. Repeating the shriek within his mind, he was surprise to find out he knew who's shriek it was. "Moka-san?!" Tsukune called out in surprise at hearing the shriek. Was she chasing him and got into trouble or something?! He had to go help her!

"Hold it kid." The bus driver stopped him, with Tsukune coming into a complete halt. "You go save whoever that was, and that's it. No turning back. No trying to change your decision to the other. Just like you stepping on this bus. You have to make a decision now, and live with the consequences." The bus driver explained, causing Tsukune to clench his fist as he realized the bus driver was right. "So… which one do you choose?" The bus driver wondered.

Tsukune stayed silent as he pondered on his choices. Eventually, he did. Without even bothering to tell the bus driver, Tsukune quickly ran into the forest to help Moka, leaving the bus driver by himself. What Tsukune didn't know, however, was the bus driver's creepy grin gotten even bigger when he saw Tsukune's choice.

"Heh. Guess the punk was right. This kid really does have potential."

* * *

Moka was in deep trouble.

The cause? Komiya Saizou, one of her classmates. Will the trouble end if she gives in to his demands? No, because then she had to worry about her family that consisted of nothing but Vampires. They were a prideful bunch, and they did not like it when they're pride was tarnished in any shape of form. They can swallow it, but only when facing someone with much more power than them.

Saizou didn't even compare.

She was so dead if her family found out. But yet she could do nothing as a majority of her power had been sealed away from her rosary. If she could, she would remove it right now and deal with Saizou quickly so she could go back to stop Tsukune from leaving, but the problem was no matter how hard she tugged the _damn_ rosary won't come off!

"Come on Moka! Let's have some fun!" Saizou taunted as he slowly approached Moka.

"I don't want to!" Despite how innocent she acted, Moka knew how the world worked. Even she could tell that she was going to get raped if the situation doesn't diffuse soon.

"Damn… giving me that kind of face… ! You're beautiful even when you're angry, Moka!" Saizou roared as his body began to deform into something monstrous. Saizou, unable to keep his lust in check any longer, lost control of his transformation and transformed into his true form: a hulking brown beast with the biggest muscles anyone could see. His teeth became fangs, with his tongue extending to longer lengths. Boney spikes protruded from all over his body.

Best way to describe his Monster form briefly was that Saizou became a Monstrel version of his Human form.

"No way… you're… a Monstrel?!" Moka said in shock, seeing some similarities to Saizou's new form and common Monstrel features. Monstrel were a type of hybrid Monsters with no clear ancestor. Because of this, they were usually treated as outcasts.

"Cheh! I hate that term so much… !" Saizou growled out at the mention of the term. "Just for that, I'll pound even rougher, Moka!" Saizou declared, with Moka grimacing even further at that declaration. Now she couldn't help but wish that Saizou would accidentally tore her in half while committing the deed. At least that way she didn't have to deal with the fallout that would definitely ensue once her family got word of the situation.

She clutched the white padlock Yoshiya allowed her to borrow, as it turned back to it's padlock form when Saizou knocked her off. She picked it up as she was being chased around by Saizou. She clutched onto the padlock, she prayed that _something_ would happen to save her from her fate.

"Moka-san!" Her eyes snapped open when she heard Tsukune's voice. Both Moka and Saizou stared at the same direction, and there coming out of the forest and into the clearing they were in was Aono Tsukune himself! The Human (not that Saizou knew) panted for he was out breath because of all the running he did, but yet he was still standing strong.

"Ah… . One of the weaklings." Saizou recognized Tsukune, but not by much. "Oi… . Sengoku wouldn't happen to be with you as well, is he?" Saizou's blood was boiling at the mere mention at Yoshiya's name (even if it was his family name), and hoped to tear the apparent weakling-pretending-to-be-strong into a new one.

"He's on cleaning duty… ." And out of breath Tsukune answered, not knowing that Yoshiya had long finished his cleaning duties.

"Tch. I was hoping to tear him into a new one." Saizou admitted. But before he could continue that sentence, a very wanted voice at the moment answered.

"All you have to do is ask, and you shall receive." The voice mocked. The three stared at the opposite direction Tsukune came from, and saw Yoshiya walking out of the forest.

"Yoshiya/Sengoku!" All three cried out at seeing his presence.

Yoshiya sighed. "Saizou, why is it that you're just too thickheaded to learn… ?" Yoshiya wondered as he stopped walking.

"Cheh? Learn what? That you're just a weakling pretending to be strong?" Saizou boasted.

"Pot, meet kettle." Yoshiya shortened the quote, with Saizou recognizing it and boy did it made him mad. "I warned you that I will retaliate if you forced my hand." Yoshiya reminded Saizou, as he took out the most peculiar looking device anybody had ever seen. It resembled some toy-belt with a gimmick, as it had a large toy knife with a yellow blade that had a silver edge on the right side, with an octagon-shaped porthole for something. On the left side, there was a faceplate that had a navy blue background with gold clouds decorating it. Over the clouds was some sort of navy blue-colored face with rainbow eyes and a silver mouth. The face had some sort of gold horn sprouting from it's forehead.

"Well guess what Saizou? You forced my hand. _Spanking time_, _brat_." Yoshiya declared, putting as much emphasis as he could on the last sentence as possible. He placed the device onto his waist, where a golden belt strap materialized through golden energy that circled around his waist. Now that the device was a belt that wasn't going anywhere soon, Yoshiya let it go and reached into his pocket, where he pulled out another padlock.

However, unlike the one Moka was holding, this padlock was less bulky. It was still bulky for a padlock, but it was much less bulkier than the one Moka was holding onto. The padlock was mostly black and grey, with the only color on it was the orange-themed front side. He then unlocked it through a pullback button on it's left side.

**ORENJI!  
(ORANGE!)**

As he tossed the padlock onto his left hand, everyone heard a zipper opening. They looked up to find a _circular zipper in the middle of the sky_ that unzipped to show some sort of forest or somewhere with a lot of tall trees on the other side. Floating down from the forest and into the area was some sort of mechanical orange, covered in an ethereal glow. As the orange dropped down, Yoshiya placed the padlock into the octagonal porthole and pressed down it's lock, securing it into place.

**LOCK ON!**

Japanese horagai music began playing from the belt, as a standby sound as it waited for Yoshiya to do something.

"Henshin… !"

He said the word in a soft-spoken manner, though it didn't downplayed any of the conviction he put in it. He pressed the toy-knife down towards the padlock, which was 'cut' open to reveal it had some sort of sticker of a sliced orange at the core. Back of it's lid however, had an orange-colored background with the same gold clouds decorating it. Plastered at the center of the back of the lid was some sort of toy sword which blade was styled after a sliced orange.

**SOIYA! ORENJI ĀMUZU! HANAMICHI ON SUTĒJI**  
**(ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF FLOWERS ON STAGE!)**

The mechanical orange dropped down onto Yoshiya's shoulders, covering his head in the process. Streams of energy flowed off from the mechanical orange and covered Yoshiya's body, forming into a navy blue suit with matching blue armor. However, the armor had gold highlights with the suit having the same gold clouds near the thighs. The gauntlets on the arms also feature the gold clouds, the wrists and the back of the hands featuring gold armor. Near the armpits were gold fringes.

The mechanical orange then split itself apart, folding itself into chest and back armor with matching pauldrons. As it folded itself into armor, it's revealed that Yoshiya's head was now covered in a helmet, the front half matching the face on the faceplat of his belt, though it sports an orange visor than a rainbow-colored one. The back of the helmet was stylized after an orange and those old style helmets that Japanese soldiers use to wear, complete with a green stem at the top.

His visor flashed once the armor transformation was complete, with his right hand suddenly gripping onto a sword that named **Daidaimaru** which appeared out of nowhere. The sword resembled the one at the back of the lid of his padlock, down to the sliced orange blade and the green stem-colored cross guard. There were two navy blue holsters on both side of his belt, the right one holstering a similar looking padlock to the one Gaim was using, while the holster an oddly shaped sword.

Though neither Tsukune, Moka or Saizou knew it: Yoshiya had transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim!

"Whoa… !" Tsukune said in awe. Yoshiya just kept on surprising him, ranging from his views on society to suddenly becoming some sort of tokusatsu-hero!

"Yoshiya-kun… ." Moka muttered out, also in awe. She could sense power being released from the cut opened padlock, power that was both fueling the Gaim armor and Yoshiya's body.

"Sengoku… !" Saizou growled out, as he too could sense the power being released from the orange padlock. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Koko kara wa… ," Gaim started, raising a fist at Saizou. "… ore no sutēji da!" He declared.

"What do you mean it's your stage now?! There's no fucking stage!" Saizou roared at Gaim, charging at the Kamen Rider. However, Gaim merely stood his ground as he waited for Saizou to get close enough. When he did, Gaim quickly ran towards Saizou, his blinding speed surprising Saizou to the point he didn't even bother to block the hard punch aimed for his stomach.

And boy was that punch hard. Saizou gasped out in pain, holding onto his stomach as a means to soothe it. However, this was a mistake as then Gaim tossed an uppercut like at his chin. "Ugh!" Saizou cried out as he fell onto his back. A dizzy Saizou shook his head in an effort to get rid of the stars in his eyes, and then glared at Gaim who merely stared at Saizou.

"Come on, get up. You can do better that… ." Gaim stated, which only enraged Saizou who whipped out his tongue that wrapped around Gaim. "EW!" Gaim cried out in disgust as Saizou tossed him into a tree. However, Gaim was barely affected, and merely echoed his actions from earlier today. "Your saliva better not get on my belt!" Gaim warned, with Saizou being enraged even further at how Gaim was shrugging off his strength.

Tsukune and Moka, who had been forgotten by the two combatants, hid behind the tree Moka had originally pinned so they wouldn't get in the way of the two combatants. "Wow, Yoshiya-san is pretty amazing huh?" Tsukune asked Moka, though secretly he couldn't help but feel inferior compared to Yoshiya. Yoshiya acted like the kind of guy who knew exactly what he was doing and was able to live with the consequences, which is saying a lot when compared to most teenagers these days.

"Yoshiya-kun… ." Moka muttered out in worry at seeing the two combatants trying to tear each other apart.

Tsukune picked up on this worry, and comforted the pink haired Vampire. "Hey, don't worry! I'm sure with how Yoshiya-san acted so confident, he's got this hands down!"

Moka pondered on Tsukune's words, and nodded in agreement. "Right! He won't lose!" The two turned back to the battle, only to find Gaim crashing straight into the tree they were hiding against. Both let out a shriek of surprise and fear, seeing Gaim's down form. "Yoshiya-kun!" Moka cried out in worry as both she and Tsukune went to Gaim's side.

"I'm fine!" Gaim told them as he got up. He then drew the oddly shaped sword, which revealed to be a gun with a katana's blade sticking out of it. This had the effect of making the gun/sword hybrid resemble a realistic version of the toy-knife on Gaim's belt. This was Gaim's **Musou Saber**, though whether or not it will live up to it's name of being 'Peerless' will be tested soon enough.

Gaim pulled on the yellow tab sticking from the back of the Musou Saber, which caused lights to light up across the blade of the Musou Saber. He then pressed the trigger, which caused the Musou Saber to shoot energy bullets from it's gun barrel which hit Saizou dead-on! The Monstrel cried out in pain as Gaim continuously pulled the trigger, with more and more energy bullets hitting Saizou.

Then the sound of someone pulling the trigger of an empty gun filled everyone's ears.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you were a shotgun… ." Gaim muttered to himself as he stared at the Musou Saber. Saizou, however, took this moment of distraction to whip out his tongue which wrapped around Gaim's waist. "I SAID NOT ON THE BELT BASTARD!" Gaim uncharacteristically yelled at Saizou, who pulled. Seeing that they're friend was in trouble: Tsukune and Moka gave help even though somewhere in their hearts they knew Gaim didn't need it.

So when Saizou pulled in Gaim with his tongue (Yes, the Author is full aware how _wrong_ that sounded), Tsukune grabbed on Gaim's legs while Moka grabbed on Tsukune's legs. With Moka's Vampiric Super Strength, the human totem pole consisting of two Humans and a Vampire was able to stand their ground against the Monstrel who was trying to reel in his opponent.

"Cheh! Pathetic to the point you need your pathetic friends to save you?!" Saizou mocked, though with his tongue stretched out it was almost impossible to tell what he was saying.

"WHAT?!" The trio asked as they weren't able to decipher what Saizou just said. However, what nobody noticed was that Tsukune's legs had accidentally sandwiched Moka's rosary, and Moka was starting to lose her grip on Tsukune. When she lost her hold on Tsukune, both he and Gaim were sent flying towards Saizou.

***CRASH!***

"AGH! Ugh… !" All three boys cried out and groaned in pain when they crashed into each other. However, they quickly snapped out of their stupor when a huge burst of dark power was unleashed. _Exactly where Moka was standing_. The boys turned their attention to the source of the power, and true enough it was Moka herself that was releasing it. When the power subsided, they saw Moka had changed. Transform even! It wasn't extreme, but she definitely didn't look like the Moka everyone knew.

Moka's hair had been bleached silver, with her once sparkling green eyes becoming blood red with a cat-like slit for a pupil. Her body had gone a slight change as well, becoming bustier, curvier as well as taller then she was before. Her skirt, which barely covered her legs before, was a bit too short now. Even the slightest of movements could give someone a show. Not that it mattered, considering the wind summoned by her dark power was lifting her skirt.

The new Moka blinked as she stared at the three boys. "**… Who was it… ?**" Moka asked in a slightly deeper voice that caused her to sound like the mature woman she now looked like. She also asked that question with a tone of voice that promised pain to whoever was the poor sucker she was directed to.

Gaim and Tsukune, while in awe, quickly pointed at Saizou. Moka narrowed her eyes, which sent chills down Saizou's spine. And it wasn't the good kind of chills. Sensing danger, Gaim quickly grabbed Tsukune and quickly ran towards Moka's side. "Um… ." Gaim tried saying a sentence, but showed an uncharacteristic brief of hesitation. For good reason, considering the death glare the new Moka was giving Saizou. "If it isn't too much to ask, I'd rather be the one to finish this fight."

Moka turned the death glare to him, and though Gaim flinched in fear, he stood his ground. "**You're afraid of me… .**" She noted. "**Yet you're willing to fight me if necessary.**" She gave savage grin that send chills to both Gaim and Tsukune's spines. "**Since you're the one who was fighting him, then you have the right to finish him off.**" Moka began. "**But! Since I was used as the prize, I expect that I at least get one good kick at him while your blood will be your payment.**"

"Fine." Gaim agreed, though he rolled his eyes as he did so. He guessed it was good thing that his body produced too much blood compared to a normal person. Both turned to Saizou, who just stood there like an idiot. Gaim wanted to speak up, but decided not to. No point in making an easy target into a harder one, after all. Gaim reached towards the toy-knife on his belt and pressed it down, which caused it to declare:

**SOIYA! ORENJI SUKASSHU!**  
**(ORANGE SQUASH!)**

"Shall we go, ojou-sama?" Gaim turned to Moka, who merely gave him a smirk in response. Both then jumped high into the air, and directed a flying side kick towards the stunned Saizou.

"**Burai Kick!**"

"**Know Your Place!**"

Moka's kick wasn't anything fancy like Gaim's, it looked like a regular flying side kick that had the user's panties flashed to everyone. Gaim's flying side kick however had orange juice-like energy streaming from his legs. Both attacks connected with equal power, sending Saizou crashing through the ground, Saizou's body being embedded to the ground so deeply to the point you could barely see him anymore.

With their opponent defeated, Gaim breathe out a sigh of relief as he canceled his transformation, becoming plain ol' Sengoku Yoshiya once again. However, he winced in pain when an object was _tossed_ at his head. Not thrown, but tossed. Catching the object before he fell into the ground, his suspicions were confirmed when it was the white sakura-symboled padlock. He turned towards Moka, who had an indifferent look on her face.

"**I'll admit, I'm curious.**" Moka started out the conversation. "**Curious about many things really, all of them about you.**" She noted as she walked to him. "**But, I will be patient. The truth about you will come out soon enough, so long as you continue the other Moka.**" With that, she bit into Yoshiya's neck and began drinking his blood. A few minutes later, she pulled herself away. "**Ah… that hit the spot… .**" Moka noted as she made way to pick up her rosary, which was lying on the ground.

She picked up the rosary, and prepared to attach it back onto her choker. But before she did, she had one more thing to say. "**Sengoku Yoshiya… . Listen and listen well: If you do anything that hurts the other Moka, be it physically or mentally, then know that not even this rosary will be enough to stop me from passing judgement onto you!**" Moka said as she put on the rosary. "**Until next time… .**" She noted, as Moka's body reverted back into it's original state with the real Moka fainting.

She was about to fall onto the ground, however Yoshiya was quick enough to catch her before that happen. "And so it begins… ." Yoshiya muttered to himself as he carried Moka bridal style.

"Yoshiya-san… !" Tsukune, who had been temporarily forgotten, called out to the Kamen Rider as he ran up to Yoshiya. He panted a bit, but then stared Yoshiya straight into the eyes. "Can you tell me… who you are, really?" Tsukune asked, which caused Yoshiya to smirk in response. Yoshiya began to walk away without answering Tsukune's question, but then spoke up.

"Let me tell you a story Tsukune, as an answer to your question."

* * *

**And done! I thought up this idea a few months ago, but eventually lost interest in it. Then I suddenly regain interest when I saw a picture of SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Gaim Jinba Arms. Weird… . Anyway, hope you enjoy and leave a review! I'd appreciate it. I apologize for any mistakes you find while reading this, it happens to me all the time. No matter how I try there will always be mistakes that could be fixed in my chapters! Anyway, enjoy and review. That's all I ask.**


End file.
